A conventional automobile heating system uses an engine housing including a cylinder block, a cylinder head and the like. A main heat receiving chamber is formed in the cylinder head and the associated portions. The main heat receiving chamber is fluidly connected to a radiator and a heater core by a conduit which is opened and closed by a thermostat device. Cooling water is circulated through the main heat receiving chamber, liquid conduits, the radiator and the heater core by a water pump.
The cooling water removes heat from the operating engine to cool the latter, and is in turn heated. The heat of the cooling water is then supplied to the heater core to warm the interior of an automotive body, e.g., a passenger cabin. When the cooling water is excessively heated by the heat of the engine, the thermostat opens the conduit to deliver the cooling water to the radiator for cooling.
Referring now to FIG. 7, there is shown a conventional heating/cooling system 100 for an internal combustion engine 112. The heating/cooling system 100 includes a radiator 114 through which coolant is pumped by a water pump 116 which pumps coolant fluid through the engine and into the radiator 114 by an inlet 118 that is connected to the block of the engine 112 by a hose 120. Coolant is cooled by a core 122 of the radiator 114 before being returned to the engine 112 by a hose 124 that is connected to an outlet 126 of the radiator 114. A filter element 132 is typically disposed between the core 122 and an outlet header tank 130. Also associated with the heating/cooling system 100 is a heater system in the form of a heater core or heater exchanger 134 that has an inlet hose 136 connected to the block 113 of the engine 112. A separate return hose 138 connects the heater core 134 to the water pump 116.
One problem associated with conventional heater systems is that two separate hoses are required for transporting fluid from the pump to the heater core or heat exchanger, and from the heater core back to the pump. In this type of conventional design, both the inlet hose and the return hose are exposed to ambient environmental conditions, such as temperature, humidity, or the like. As a result, the thermal efficiency of the heater system may be compromised because of such exposure to the ambient environmental conditions.